


Repeat

by bisexuallydia



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: (ish i'd say sexy over smut but idk is there a tag for that???), Angst, F/M, Love, Post-Film, Post-Jurassic World, Pre-Jurassic World, Pre-film, Smut, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexuallydia/pseuds/bisexuallydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Owen and Claire got stuck in an elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat

A Year Before the Incident

 

There were few thing’s Claire Dearing could do better, than run in heels. However, it was mostly due to the fact one of the few thing’s Claire Dearing was not good at, was being on time.

‘Hold the door!’ she shouted running for the elevator. A muscular arm, that was all too familiar, came shooting out to stop the door.

 _Fuck,_ she thought to herself stopping just shy of the elevator. For a second she considered waiting for another, but Owen was the only one in the elevator and she was already late. Not mention she also thought it would give him too much power to not get in. So she stepped into the elevator, held her head up high and acted like he wasn’t there.

It will be two minutes, she could survive two minutes. Hell, she survived a whole date. _Well, most of a date._

She’d barely spoken to him since The Date From Hell. She’d seen him around, it wasn’t like she was avoiding him. Much. She’d been busy. Considering the fact Owen and Barry had miraculously started handing in progress reports (admittedly they were still late and hastily done), she thought Owen felt the same way. They no longer wanted to see each other if they didn’t have to.

All of a sudden the elevator lurched and the lights flickered. Reaching out for the railing she braced herself. Owen’s arm immediately moved out, grabbing her waist. It was a protective gesture, an instinct, but one that made Claire all too aware of of her waist.

Both still, they prayed in silent for the elevator to start moving again. It didn’t.

‘Well, fuck,’ Owen said. Claire rolling her eyes, as she moved away from his touch to press the elevator buttons in an attempt to make it move. ‘That’s not going to work,’

‘Well, I don’t see you trying anything,’

‘Because there is nothing to try.’ Claire looked at her phone, but no signal. Signal on the island was terrible. It was ironic considering one of the sponsors was Verizon.

‘It’s an organised island, I’m sure they’ve already figured out this elevator isn’t working and someone’s on the way,’ Owen pointed out. She knew the words were comforting and there was even a compliment in there somewhere (if you consider organisation a compliment, which she did), however the way he said made it seem it was like a bad thing.

‘Some of us have important places to be,’ she said snidely, still checking her phone on the off chance she’d get signal.

‘Because training dinosaurs is completely unnecessary in a theme park, oh yeah about fucking dinosaurs,’ he scoffed.

Finally she looked back up at him, slipping her phone in her pocket. ‘I’m not saying your job isn’t important. I’m just saying you don’t have to be there and reachable 24 hours a day,’

‘Oh trust me, I’ve been on a date with you. I know how you’re married to your job. It’s why we wouldn’t have worked,’

‘Excuse me, I’m not the one that wouldn’t shut up about velociraptors the entire time,’

‘I’m not the one who was attached to their phone!’ Owen yelled. Their voices raising, and their bodies getting closer with each retort.

‘I’m not the one who actually tried to kiss me goodnight!’ she countered. But looking at his face she knew it was the wrong thing to say. Staring each other straight in the eye, their breaths matched and their hearts raced.

She wasn’t sure who kissed whom first (if she were to ever tell this story she’d say it was Owen) but the next thing she knew their mouths crashed against each other. His warm, wet tongue flicking against hers.

His hands running roughly through her hair, her’s running along every inch of his body. Marking every part of him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her up, placing her on the railing. Her legs moved instinctively round him, partially for support, partially to bring him even closer.

As he parted his lips from hers, she lightly bit down on his lip. ‘Fuck, Claire. You’re killing me,’ he whispered against her mouth, and his hands trailed down to undo the buttons of her blouse.

Kissing her way down his throat, she took in his smell. She’d made jokes about it before, but in reality she found the way he smelled ridiculously attractive. She couldn’t place why, she just did.

As his fingers brushed against her nipples she let out a gasp. She could practically hear Owen smile. His other hand slowly and sensuously moved up her leg, pushing up her skirt even higher. Just as his fingers brushed her underwear, the elevator lurched forward once again and the spell was broken.

She quickly unwrapped her legs from Owen, and moving off the railing. Even though her hands were still shaking, she tried to button up her blouse as quickly as she could. Looking into the most reflective surface she could find, she fixed her hair and lipstick. She already knew she hardly looked like her usual put together self, but she would just blame it on a fear of being stuck in an elevator if anyone asked.

She didn’t want to look at Owen, she didn’t want what happened to be real. As great as it was, it was clearly a mistake. However, she couldn’t help herself and gave him one look.

‘You have um…,’ she started, ‘Lipstick on… your face,’ she said avoiding direct eye contact.   

He brushed his hand over his face and asked ‘Did I get it?’. She briefly flicked her eyes back over to him and gave a quick nod.

Finally, the doors opened and Claire let out a sigh.

‘We are so sorry, Ms. Dearing,’ said some middle management type she’d spoken to before once or twice. ‘We can assure you it will never happen again.’ _Oh trust me, everything that happened on that elevator will **not** be getting a repeat._

 

A Month After The Incident

 

Somehow they had slipped into each others lives. Always there for each other, to pull them out of their darkest moments. Claire didn’t know what she’d do without Owen, she only knew he couldn’t do it without her either.

They went up to their hotel room in silence, something they’d become familiar with.  It was a comfortable silence, an understanding one.

Claire had grown to hate elevators. Before she took them ten times a day without evening thinking. But now the small enclosed space did nothing for her anxiety. So everyday, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and waited for the elevator stop.

However today, was not Claire’s day. The elevator stopped, she opened her expecting the door to open and this tiny hell to be over. But it wasn’t.

‘What the fuck,’ Owen whispered moving forwards and to press the elevator buttons, but nothing happened.

She tried not worry, she really did, but the walls started to close in, and her breath became increasing shallow. She wouldn’t cry, she couldn’t cry, she’d be better than the fucking elevator.

Squeezing her eyes shut she tried to imagine she was somewhere else, anywhere else. The beach, the city, _the island._

Owen’s armed wrapped around her from behind, his breath hot in her ear. ‘It will be okay, I’m sure they’ve already noticed and it will be fixed soon,’

Feeling his heat around her soothed her down. She could hear the fear in his voice too, but he was strong enough to be strong for her, so she could be strong enough for herself.

‘We’ve been stuck in an elevator before remember? They came then, we survived,’

She tried to focus on that, nothing bad had happened last time, nothing bad would happen this time.

‘Last time we even had some fun,’

‘That’s not what I would have called it,’ she replied, her voice shaking, but her words biting.

‘What would you have called it then?’ he asked, clearly trying to distract her. It was working.

‘A mistake,’

‘Really you saying that to guy wrapped around you?’

Sighing, she leaned into him more, just nodding her head. She could feel him smiling into her neck.

‘I’ll tell you what I thought. I thought that women is going to kill- ruin me,’ clearly deciding to chose his words more carefully halfway through. ‘I remember thinking, you were unfairly hot, but I knew that already. I remember thinking wow, that girl’s a good kisser,’

‘I remember thinking God that man’s insufferable,’ she interrupted him, her voice smoother now.

‘Really?’

‘I was so annoyed that you kissed me,’ she said finally opening her eyes. Biting her lip she added ‘I think I was more annoyed I kissed you,’

‘Why?’ he asked. They both had their own reasons for pretending that elevator ride never happened.

‘I was stubborn.’ Growing up her mother always told her so. She didn’t think it was always a bad thing, you couldn’t get to where she was without being stubborn (especially not as a women). ‘And it wasn’t like me. It wasn’t something I’d usually do, so it was easier to pretend it didn’t happen,’

‘I was stubborn too. Too stubborn to admit I still liked you. Stubborn enough to want to act as indifferent as you did,’

‘We got here in the end,’ she whispered.

‘Yeah, we did’ he said back. All of a sudden the elevator started moving again.

‘Oh thank God,’ Claire said, breathing out a sigh of relief, as the doors finally slide open. Quickly removing herself from Owen’s arms, she ran out of the elevator.

‘From now on I am only taking the stairs,’

**Author's Note:**

> All feedbacks appreciated
> 
> I'm dearingclaire on tumblr :)


End file.
